Because I Won't Let You Go
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: It's college and things have changed since 3rd grade for Gretchen and Bob. Now all that's left to decide is if it's a good change or bad one. *A Gretchen and King Bob one-shot!*


**Author's Note: **Characters aren't mine, story is! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hello Robert," Gretchen greeted the college boy from her seat in the deserted coffee shop. She had escaped from her newly acquired dorm room in order to get a head start on her stack of textbooks. The freshman hadn't expected to see the fellow student, especially after the Ashley's party the weekend before. Robert, or whom she had called "King Bob" for a good portion of her elementary years, had invited her along to help her ease into college life. The night ended with Gretchen helped an inebriated Bob back to his dorm to sleep off all the alcohol he had consumed.<p>

The black haired, jersey wearing youth nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her. Obviously he was still embarrassed by his behaviour, proven by the fact that he avoided eye contact and had his hands guiltily stuffed in his jeans pocket.

"Hey Gretch," he replied, an easy smile covering up his humiliation. The studious lady moved her five textbooks to the side, along with her notebooks, and gestured for him to take a seat to which he did.

She pushed aside her chestnut tresses, pulling it back in a braid subconsciously, and waited out the uneasy silence that had blanketed them. Gretchen crossed her arms over her chest, her thick glasses directed towards whom she now considered one of her very dear friends. Of course she still kept in touch with her old friends from elementary school, but Robert was the only one who had applied for the same college as her (the year before mind you) and had deliberately sought her out once she was accepted. Although they were in completely different facilities (she was in science and he had opted for kinesiology), the two studied together, went to the movies on a night off, she attended his hockey and basketball games while he would attend her singing and debate competitions.

Everything had been going just fine between them. Sure, her roommates teased her that she was secretly "doing him", as they so eloquently put it, which of course she wasn't. Although, the thought had crossed her mind once. Just once. It had been during Seven Minutes in Heaven in her senior year of high school. She had a party, one thing lead to another, and the two were scrunched up between her parents' lab coats, groping each other most inappropriately.

That was behind them though. Or so she had so idealistically thought. Robert had proved her wrong when, drunk at the party, he had led her in the backyard of the Ashley's fraternity and while they stood outside nearly freezing to death, he kissed her. After pulling away, even though she didn't exactly want to, he told her how much he cared about her and how every day all he wanted to do was see her and tell her what a wonderful woman she was. His confession scared her. She wasn't going to lie about that. She had watched relationships in high school fail countless times. Gretchen had been in one herself while Bob was getting "better acquainted" with Ashley A. Both of their relationships (if one could call them that) had ended badly and after that she swore she wouldn't get herself mixed up with useless creatures like males. Gretchen vowed to focus on her education that would lead her to a future at NASA.

Yet Bob was different. He never expected her to be anyone other than who she had always been. He never asked her to use smaller words or to stop acting like such a genius. Robert had been better than her other friends on most occasions. When Spinelli would make fun of how she couldn't kick a soccer ball or when Vince simply ignored her presence altogether unless he wanted something, Bob was there to tell her that she was better than them and that someday, everyone would know her name. And she believed him when he said that. He had complete faith in her, just as she did in him.

That was why his confession terrified her. She didn't want to have to listen to depressing music once they broke up. She didn't want to have to find a new person to confide in or to go to old black and white movies with. That was why she never replied to his confession, other than "you're drunk", then proceeded to drag him back to his dorm to sleep it off.

For a week they hadn't spoken to each other. He had texted once, but she didn't know what to say. Now she found herself alone with him, and a hotness spread over her entire body, making her feel like the little flame on the top of a candle. Gretchen tried a smile, but it didn't really work out.

Robert sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Gretchen, I-" he paused, trying to figure out what to say. "I'm sorry about last weekend. I was drunk and-"

"It's fine. You were inebriated, I completely understand. You didn't know what you were saying," she interrupted. Robert frowned. He had never liked being cut off, she remembered that much from his kingly days, but she really didn't care right now. He had been on her mind constantly that past week and she honestly just wanted to put it all behind her.

Robert shook his head. "I didn't say it because I was drunk. I said it because I meant it and have been such a chicken shit for a long time that it finally all came out."

Gretchen stared at her friend and bit her cherry lip hard, nearly leaving a mark. Perfect, now what was she to do? The young lady exhaled, leaning back against the stiff chair.

It wasn't hard to see how conflicted she was. Bob reached across the table and grabbed one of her hands, enclosing it in his. "Maybe it wasn't the right time, but I damn well know that I can't be happy with anyone but you."

Gretchen shook her head, in denial. "You're just saying that to try and make me feel better." She wasn't sure what to feel better about, but it sounded right in her head.

Bob shook his head again. "This is going to sound like the most clichéd thing you've heard, but I've pictured my life with you a thousand times over and every time I do, I can't stop smiling. You can call me crazy, you can say I'm insane for even thinking of that, because I've even thought I was, but don't tell me I'm only saying it to "make you feel better". Because if I only said it for that reason, I'd be the biggest idiot on the planet."

There was a silence again, one with contemplation taking place. Gretchen's hand was burning like a coal underneath Bob's but she didn't want to pull it back. She just wanted to stay here for a little longer and pretend everything was going to be okay, when in all actuality she had no idea of the future.

"What do we do now?" The woman asked quietly, bashfully looking across at Robert.

The once-king shrugged, not removing his hand. "You tell me. It's whatever you want Gretch. I'm not here to try and make you love me. I just wanted it to be out there so that it wouldn't keep eating me alive."

Gretchen nodded slowly in response. She raised her free hand and laid it across Bob's larger one.

"Want to come back to my dorm? The girls should be out at the club by now and I just rented this old movie you'd love. It's about this girl and boy that fall in love and the girl is frightened but she decides to let the boy in and they end up being one of the strangest couples in the universe but every morning she wakes up and loves him a little more. Sound good?"

Bob caught what she was getting at and grinned. "Sounds perfect." He helped her pack up her books then headed to her car (Robert had walked).

Love was scary. There was no denying it. Yet when Robert planted a proper kiss on her, one that did not taste like beer, it didn't feel so frightening. In fact, you could even say she was floating in space.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading. Review if you want :)<strong>


End file.
